


this one panel is refusing to work and my assistant is bothering my ass

by whilethewindowstinted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bl mangaka au, how the fuck do i rate this this has mentions of sexual shit but they just.mention it lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minghao draws gay porn and hansol helps(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this one panel is refusing to work and my assistant is bothering my ass

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing bc i tweeted an au where mh is bl/yaoi mangaka and hansol is his assistant ?? im gay

"Hey, Minghao," Hansol flits his eyes over to his boss, pasting screen tone #76 onto the name. Most of this week's pages have been completed, thanks to Chan(whose shift ended at 8pm) and Wonwoo(who only ever seems to come to work every other day, but Minghao doesn't complain because Wonwoo somehow finishes his pages in half the time it takes for everyone else to do so. Also, he has too much dirt on his boss for Minghao to fire him. Why the hell did he hire a high school colleague?).

 

"Yeah?" Minghao furiously erases sketchy lines off the thick paper. The angle of this cumshot is truly getting to him. No matter which kind of splatter he goes for, it doesn't look quite right-

 

"Have you ever actually fucked a guy before?" Minghao inhales eraser dust. 

 

"Y-Yeah? But technically, no? Why?" coughing, Minghao resumes clearing his paper and starts penciling in a more dynamic shot. 

 

"I dunno, most BL is like. Unrealistic and full of shitty stereotypes? And consent issues? But your work is like. It feels real and healthy, y'know," Hansol cuts away the excess screen tone with a flourish. 

 

"Thanks? Ah. That reminds me, I've been talking to Jihoon, and I might finally be able to put in some development for this new story I have planned," Minghao stares at the spurt of come he just drew. It should extend outside the frame a bit more. "Maybe I'll finally be able to work in shit besides catboy high schoolers getting their ass plowed in the nurse's office."

 

Hansol airily laughs and crinkles his eyes. "If it's any consolation to you, I like your porn." Minghao rolls his eyes and tries to suppress the ugly-cute feeling of wanting to kiss his assistant's face. 

 

"Thanks, I appreciate- _wait_ have you jacked off to my manga?" the revelation has Minghao sitting up, spine creaking in protest from the prolonged huddle over the name. Hansol jerks, head whipping to Minghao and immediately hissing in pain. They both turn to his hand which had dropped the x-acto knife, which in turn carved a thin line of blood into Hansol's palm. Hansol groans and Minghao stands to fetch the first aid kit.

 

Heaving a sigh, Hansol swivels his seat around and looks up at the blank ceiling. Minghao rolls the chair from the desk next to Hansol to face him and sits down, janky first aid kit in hand. Their knees bump awkwardly until Minghao adjusts his legs, encasing Hansol's thighs within his own. 

 

"You uhh-don't have to answer that question," Minghao sheepishly laughs as he takes out disinfectant. "It kind of slipped out before I could control my myself."

 

Looking both flustered and inquisitive, Hansol holds out his palm for Minghao to clean. A few "ow, _fuck_ ,"s later, blood is gently wiped off and the wound disinfected. As Minghao rifles through the box of medical supplies for a suitable band-aid, Hansol opens his mouth.

 

"I'll tell you…if you answer my question afterwards." Minghao quirks a brow, feeling a very mild sense of dread.

 

"Alright?" Crinkling fills the room as Minghao struggles to open the band-aid wrapper. Why the fuck does Johnson &Johnson make them so hard to open?

 

" _Yeahh_ , I've jerked it to your porn." The wrapper bursts open, Minghao almost dropping the band-aid. He looks up, eyes amused. Hansol shrugs. 

 

"It's hot, okay? Also there's like. A weird sense of accomplishment that comes with being an assistant? So when I see pages I helped with I-" snorting, Minghao quickly smothers Hansol's face with his hand. 

 

"I got it, you have a kink for shit you've assisted, you don't need to explain what gets you off," Minghao laughs. Hansol makes muffled protests and shakes off his boss' hand. Minghao finally gets to pasting on the nearly forgotten band-aid and upon finishing the task, tries to stand. Two hands, one bandaged, grab hold of his thighs and force him back down. 

 

"I didn't get to ask you my question yet," Hansol grins. Minghao lightly punches his shoulder.

 

"Why can't you ask as I wreck my character's asshole with inky come? You do know we have a deadline, right?"

 

"I'm on my second to last page and we have three hours left Minghao, we have time. Besides, this'll only take a sec," Hansol takes his hands off Minghao's thighs and the residual heat makes him sweat. "Fine, asshole, what'd you wanna know?"

 

"You said you 'technically' didn't fuck a guy. What does that mean?" this time it's Hansol's brow that's raised. Minghao coughs for the nth time that night.

 

"I. Didn't do the fucking? It was done to me?"

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

After a few lengthy seconds of Minghao uncomfortably glaring at the ink stain on the desk drawer behind Hansol and the other gazing blankly out the window, Hansol lets out _the_  most shit eating grin Minghao has ever seen. He rests his bandaged palm against the slope of Minghao's neck and his left hand comes up to tenderly graze his cheek. 

 

"I'd like to know. If I can be. The seme to your uke."

 

"Fuck _off_ , Chwe Hansol."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i such a fuckig meme why did i end this this way fuck me lmfa o?
> 
> jihoon is minghaos editor and he kinda hates his job but hes good at what he does and hes happy as long as he makes sure minghao draws filthy porn
> 
> chan doesnt even kno how he got here he wanted to work as an assistant for someone under JUMP gdi? but minghao is nice and once youve seen one dick youve seen em all(at least in terms of bl manga anyways, u dont rly need much variety to ur penises).
> 
> what the fuck does wonwoo do.
> 
> hansol works there bc he befriended wonwoo thru some online art forum or some shit probably. they found out they lived near each other while hansol was in hs and wonwoo in college and once wonwoo started working for minghao he knew mh was looking for other assistants so he asked hansol if he was down to ink and tone gay shit and hansol was like yea sure
> 
> no one calls it yaoi bc its called BL in japan. is this set in japan? fuck i guess
> 
> this is a mess
> 
>  
> 
> talk 2 me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/furueteta) or look at my art on [instagram](http://instagram.com/furueru)


End file.
